Post-printing treatment is a subsequent process for semi-finished printing products, so as for strengthening or embellishing in aspects of bookbinding, appearance, flatness, anti-fake, packing and the like. Due to the continuous development of printing industry, printed matters are subject to various different treatments, which in turn results in increasing demands for illustrating different features on the finished products. Therefore, different new types of post-printing treatments appear continuously, such as trimming, folding, creasing, laminating, binding, foil stamping, and punching etc.
In the process of printing paper, certain displacement, scaling or skewing may occur to the printed content due to mechanical stability and other reasons, which affecting the quality of post-printing treatment. For instance, after type setting, the location of the printed content on the paper should be fixed according to preset values. But the actual location of the printed content often deviates from the preset value, which may be overall skewing, overall stretch, overall shrink, and the like.
In the prior art, the editing program is overall amended via manual measurement and manual input in response to the skewing, stretch or shrink and other errors. This operation is very tedious.